nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Quest Monsters 2
Dragon Quest Monsters 2, released in the US as Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 is a game published by Enix for the Game Boy Color. It is the second Dragon Quest Monsters game for the Game Boy Color and features two different versions of the same game, Cobi's Journey ''and ''Tara's Adventure. This was the last Game Boy Color title released in North America that was also compatible with the original Game Boy and enhanced for the Super Game Boy. Instead of traveling through portals like in the previous game, the player attains keys that lead to different worlds. The only differences in the two versions, aside from the main character, is that there are different monsters the player can find in the wild and different keys for each game. The game also introduced the new monster family, Water. Both games were remade in 2014 for the Nintendo 3DS as Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key and released only in Japan. Gameplay Dragon Quest Monsters 2 allows the player to form a team of monsters from various Dragon Quest games. Controlling either Cobi or Tara, the player begins on Greatlog, where there are various shops, a monster farm, breeding area, and an arena. By advancing in the story, the player is given keys that unlock new worlds from Greatlog, which acts as a base for the player. There are other keys which feature randomly created worlds for the player to explore. In the optional worlds, the player needs to fight a certain number of monsters to reach the final, randomized boss of the world. Some of the worlds feature rare monsters, while some have very common monsters, depending on the name of the key. Battles are fought in a turn-based system. The player can have three monsters out at a time. Monsters found in the wild can also join the player's team; the last monster defeated always has a small chance of joining. By feeding it different types of meat, the chances rise. In optional worlds, the player will meet foreign masters, and has the option to battle. The same rules apply, and the player can even capture monsters from other masters. However, the battle music that is played while battling a foreign master is the "Boss" music. Plot Cobi and Tara are both in a family of monster breeders who have come to the Kingdom of Greatlog to make a living. Shortly after they arrive, their mother tells them to pick up a Nut Pie from the Vault. As they are heading towards the Vault, they run into the Prince and his companion Warubou, making trouble for the townspeople. Unfortunately, after they get the pie, it is taken by the Prince and his cohort. Cobi and Tara follow them to a cave underneath the kingdom, where the two are arguing about who should get the goods. Cobi and Tara try to get the pie back but, in the process, knock a big plug out of a hole. The Prince leaves frantically and Warubou uses himself to plug up the hole. He tells Cobi and Tara that the plug allows the island of GreatLog to stay afloat and without it, it will sink. He tells them to get a monster master and ask for his or her assistance. But when they cannot find anyone, Warubou says that they will have to do it. A quest to save the kingdom has now begun. Reception Category:Dragon Quest games Category:2001 video games Category:Enix games Category:TOSE games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Role-playing games Category:Dragon Quest Monsters series Category:Games developed by TOSE Category:Spinoffs